


Love at First Strike

by dreamcager



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Head trauma, Injury Recovery, Iroh becomes team dad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Zuko POV, Zuko becomes part of the Gaang almost immediately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcager/pseuds/dreamcager
Summary: A hard knock to the back of the head leaves Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, without memories.  Iroh suggests they all make a trek to the North Pole together to help heal his nephew's head.  Aang, being the kind, altruistic boy he is, agrees immediately.  Katara is wary but she can't give up this one chance to learn from other Waterbenders.  And Sokka?  He doesn't trust anyone from the Fire Nation, amnesiac or not!An alternate retelling of Avatar, where Zuko joins the Gaang almost immediately and all the shenanigans that follow.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 159





	1. Prologue

Days of endless sunlight had made Prince Zuko restless but it seemed the fire burning under his skin was soon going to find a release. No doubt in his mind the Avatar was hiding here in the remote reaches of the South Pole among ice and snow. The guiding light he had seen the evening before couldn’t be anything less. His gut wouldn’t allow him to think otherwise. He didn’t want to consider it may also be desperation causing him to see things that weren’t there. That just wouldn’t be fair, not after all the spirits had put him through up until this point.

Crashing through the ice into the small village was a tricky maneuver but he was willing to risk it. Making an impression on the savages of the Southern Water Tribe would likely keep down unnecessary bloodshed. As tired as he was of searching Zuko wanted to keep resistance to a minimum.

As the gangplank lowered Zuko scanned the area and found the village... pitifully lacking. Just a group of old women and children. And only one child in particular was standing at the front of it all, a bone club in his hand and war paint on his face. Zuko’s lips pursed in a thin line. _Sad._

Stalking his way down, Zuko easily kicked aside the wannabe soldier. The kid fell harmlessly into a snowbank. The next time he tried something, he wouldn’t be so lucky.

It was clear after demanding they release the Avatar that the villagers were either all too senile to answer or simply too stupid to know when it was time to give up. Irritation raked down Zuko’s spine when they all refused to speak.

A war cry from his good side forewarned him of the soldier’s next attempt and Zuko once again tripped the other boy up. Once again non-lethally. The soldier turned around and something small and shiny spun outward, Zuko barely having a chance to lean away from it. Gritting his teeth, he turned back to the savage boy. Yes, these people were definitely too stupid to know when to give up.

When the Water Tribe soldier picked up a spear and started running towards him, Zuko did have to admit he admired the boy’s bravery at least a little but it was only a fleeting thought. Zuko systematically broke the spear down with sharp movements, besting the only soldier’s latest advance with ease.

 _A bold spirit indeed,_ he thought, tossing the last bits of the spear aside. _But this foolishness ends now._

A strange sound, like the whiff of steel through the air broke through his thoughts and the next thing he felt was pain, sharp and deep on the back of his head. He blinked, feet stuttering under him. He blinked again and took a step. Then the last thing Zuko saw was the shocking blue eyes of the soldier as he gaped, then everything around Zuko went dark.

To be continued...


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up. But who is he, exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I shouldn't be writing fic because I'm notoriously bad at finishing it but I have to get it out of me or else I will combust or something. Godspeed, self.

Cold. His back was so, so _cold_. He gasped, body raked by shivers and a whimper escaped from deep in his chest. He didn’t like this. He hated it!

Blinking his eyes open was a mistake. His head hurt, it _huuuuuurt_ , and nothing in front of his eyes made sense. The sky was yellow. Yellow? Was it morning? Afternoon? Twilight? Groaning, he shuddered again and tried to turn away from the brightness threatening to split his head in two.

Something warm and soft touched his cheek (someone’s hand?) and tilted his head upwards ever so gently. Words were spoken that he couldn’t parse, but the tone was soft and kind and... worried? Scared? He groaned, unable to respond even if he knew what he wanted to say.

A sudden yelling broke through the gentle cloud he had started to feel envelope him and he stiffened, his head throbbing painfully. Particularly from the back. Someone else was yelling now, and he wanted them to just stop stop stop _stop stop STOP STOP STOP_.

Someone was moaning and it shocked him to realize it was himself, but that only vaguely registered before it fell into the confusing haze of his semi-consciousness.

Time was in flux. Life was just chilly air, sometimes warm hands, strange voices, and pain. So much pain. Pain. Pain.

* * *

His hand felt warm. There were fingers gently holding his and he realized they had been there for a while. Carefully, he squeezed them gently and a gasp over him alerted him that yes, there was someone there hovering closely.

“Zuko,” a voice said above him, hoarse and tired, yet familiar in a strange way. “Are you awake? Please... Zuko.”

He opened his mouth to speak but a raspy cough was all that escaped him. The hand left his and gentle hands grasped his shoulder, one arm snaking around his back and helping to raise him partly up. Something cold touched his lips and cool, crisp water flooded into his mouth. He drank greedily, not having noticed how dry his mouth and throat were until that very moment.

“Slow down now,” the kind voice intoned, a gentle fondness on the fringe. He tried to listen but it was difficult when his body just wanted to slake such intense thirst. He must have had some success as the kind voice continued to allow him to drink.

There was a sudden breeze and he shivered despite the warm arms around him. There was a gentle clattering to the side and then the breeze stopped.

“How is he, Iroh?” asked a young voice, a boy for sure, bright and cheerful.

“I think he is waking up,” rasped the deep voice against him, rumbling in a deep, comforting way. “Slowly but surely, Zuko is coming back.” There was a crack in the voice near the end followed by a deep breath.

“That’s great to hear!” cheered the young boy, his voice coming closer. A gentle shush was heard above him and the boy seemed to lower his voice, though his whisper wasn’t all that quieter. Also much closer than before. “... Hey. I can’t wait to meet you. Wake up soon, yeah?” 

Him. They were talking about him, right? He opened his mouth, again trying to talk, but the words just wouldn’t come. Then he tried to open his eyes.

It was dark at first, shapeless shadows barely recognizable beyond his heavy curtain of eyelashes. Orange light, light from a fire, was the only real color he could see at first, but the more he blinked the more things seemed to come together. Two faces, one young and one old, both with eager eyes and smiles of vastly different types of joy shining down. The older man was the first to crack and with his arm already around him it didn’t take much more to raise him closer and hug him against the man’s stocky frame. He couldn’t really grasp the man back, his arm moving weakly and hand grasping around nothing, but that didn’t seem to matter all that much.

He could hear the boy saying something but it was weaker than it had been before, like there was door between them though that couldn’t be the case. Or he didn’t think it was possible, he had been so close just a moment ago.

A breeze could be felt again and he got the feeling the boy had left considering how calm the air became only a moment later. But the soft hands on him stiffened and the older man drew him up closer until his beard was tickling his neck.

“Prince Zuko,” the older man said in his ear, voice quiet but firm. Serious. “We might not have much time. That boy is an Airbender to be sure, but you need to focus on healing before you take action. Please, for my sake, calm your head for now and take things slowly. You will get your chance in time but you must have patience.”

Before he could even fully parse that the chilly breeze was back and the older man was lowering him back to lie down. Looking over he could see the boy again along with two other faces. Darker skin than the young boy and their faces were pinched in wary expressions.

“Should you be moving him?” the girl questioned, moving a step closer. Before she could come too close the other stranger, an older boy, grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

“Hey! Don’t get too close, Katara!” The boy’s voice was raised and jarring, and caused him to flinch. The girl glared at the boy who grabbed her, shrugging his hands off and moving closer despite his warning.

“I just want to make sure he’s okay,” she said softly. The concern on her face was unmistakable but there was still a hesitancy in her and she did not try to touch him.

The smaller boy, the one who had rushed off before and returned with the other two, had no such qualms and reached out to place a hand on his... shoulder? It was harder to see further to his left, things blurring into darkness and shapes.

“It’s good to see you awake,” the boy said, his smile never wavering. “You’ve been out of it for days. Your uncle has been super worried about you.”

Wait.

He blinked, swallowing down the lingering cottonmouth feeling, and tried to speak once more.

“I...” He gave a weak cough, and all the faces around him even the older boy leaned in closer out of concern. Slowly, he tried again, finally managing more than a rasp. “... I’m sorry, I don’t... I don’t know.”

The older man’s hand still on his shoulder stiffened and the man looked down at him, face etched in worry. “Zuko?”

“Is that... my name?”

To his left, barely visible, the older boy let out a low whistle. “Oh boy.”

To be continued...


	3. Consciousness

Zuko. That was his name. That was what they said but he had to be reminded a few times to fully grasp it. He wasn’t sure how long he was stuck there in bed. It could have been days. Weeks. Months. Years. Or even just a few hours but Zuko wouldn’t know. Sometimes he woke up and recognized the older man, his uncle he was told, sitting next to him. And sometimes there were faces he didn’t recognize, speaking to him with words that made sense but not necessarily in the moment.

Sometimes it scared Zuko, seeing so many strangers crowding around him, their voices speaking to or over him about things he couldn’t make heads or tails of. Sometimes he tried to speak back, but his words only seem to trouble the others around him so he stopped talking unless it was necessary, letting them take over whatever conversations they wanted to have.

His uncle sometimes whispers to him words he has a much harder time understanding, but the young boy, Aang he’s called, is always open and bubbly and keeps things simple for him. The other two faces he was slowly getting used to were named Katara and Sokka. Sometimes they spoke softly around him but mostly they ignored him. It left him feeling cold when they refused to look at him, like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Like he was a burden.

At some point there was a fight between them and Zuko found himself clenching at the furs surrounding his cot to keep his hands from shaking. The older man, he couldn’t remember who he was that day, ushered them out of the room leaving him alone with Aang who spoke to him of mindless little things while helping him to eat a strange, oily soup.

When they came back inside the two young ones were more subdued and the older man had a contemplative smile on his face.

“So Aang,” the girl said, moving to sit beside him. Behind her, the older boy poked at the fire in the corner, muttering under his breath. She continued, ignoring him, “are you still open to taking me to meet a Waterbending Master in the North Pole?”

“Oh!” Aang grinned, his focus on Zuko immediately lost. “Definitely! Are you wanting to leave soon? Should I get Appa saddled up?”

“Well...” Her eyes darted over to Zuko, then to the older man, then back to Aang. “Iroh said the Northern Water Tribe is also known for their healing abilities. He was wondering if maybe we could take him and Zuko along to, you know, help him get better.”

Aang blinked at her then broke into a huge grin. “That’s a great idea! You hear that, Zuko?” His gray eyes shone bright in the light of the fire as they turned back to him. “We’re going to find someone who can help heal you. We’ll have you back to normal in no time!”

Zuko wasn’t sure how to respond but both Aang and the girl, Katara, were watching him as if they expected something in return. Before he could even open his mouth, Sokka—yes, that was his name—cleared his throat loudly.

“A- _hem_! I’m not sure if you guys have forgotten, but there’s still a shipload of Firebending soldiers just hanging around outside the village. How do we know they won’t, I dunno, raze the whole place to the ground as soon as we take off on Aang’s magical flying buffalo?”

Aang frowned, pouting. “He’s a flying bison...”

“Whatever! My point is,” and he pointed directly at Zuko with a gloved hand, “I don’t trust them! Or anyone else who rode in on that ship. They’re a threat to our village’s safety and we can’t just leave without some way to insure no one will get hurt _if_ we even leave.”

Zuko frowned, not sure what Sokka was referring to but it was clear he was mad at him. He looked down into his lap, curling his hands against his stomach. “Sorry.”

A tense moment of silence followed, until the older man settled closely on Zuko’s better side and gave a hum, running a hand down the length of his beard in contemplation. “I am certain the men left aboard the ship are tired of the ice and the cold. It shouldn’t take much to convince them to return to the nearest port for supplies.”

Zuko looked up again, turning his gaze onto Aang. He had a lot of questions, but as he wet his lips to speak the only one that came out was, “What’s a flying bison?”

That got an immediate reaction out of Aang and he was jumping to his feet, rushing about the room to gather what looked to be a warm set of blue-dyed clothes. All the while he spoke at breakneck speed, excitement lacing every word. “Oh, you’re going to love Appa, Zuko! Everyone does. He’s the best pal an Airbender could ask for.”

Airbender. There was that word again. His... well, the older man had mentioned it a few times before but Zuko wasn’t fully understanding of the implications behind it. The older man said it like it was a secret but the young boy spoke it loud and proud, only serving to further confuse the thoughts muddling in Zuko’s head.

Small hands sought Zuko’s and he found himself being pulled up to stand. He had taken some steps around the fire lit room over the past few days that he could remember but now Aang was insistently tugging him into the overly warm fur coat and shoving thick mitts into his hands.

He barely had half a mitt on before Aang was grabbing him by the hand and all but dragging him towards the covered entranceway. His heart lurched in his chest when his feet stuttered against the ground, but an arm reached out and steadied him on the edge of his gasp. Looking up, Zuko’s gaze locked onto blue eyes under furrowed brows.

“Hey, take it slow Aang,” Sokka said, gaze lifting away from Zuko once he was steady. Zuko tried not to let the fact he wouldn’t address him directly bother him. While he was gaining back snippets of things, more recent moments between all of them, he couldn’t remember one moment where the other teen watched him with anything less than suspicion.

Sokka moved past them followed shortly by Katara, both disappearing beyond the hide flap that acted as the door to... wherever this was. Aang smiled at him, bright and mildly apologetic. A warm hand landed on his elbow and Zuko turned to find the older man helping to steady him.

“Just one step at a time, nephew.”

Oh. Right. His uncle. That’s who that was.

“C’mon Zuko!” Aang was pulling him out the door albeit at a much slower pace than before. The flap moved and Zuko stepped out, blinking blindly against the bright, yellow light.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last week was hellish at work, and I felt bad not posting what I had up until now so I cut this chapter a bit shorter than I originally planned in order to give you guys... something lol
> 
> We're only scrapping the tip of the ice burg of Zuko's brain issues. I hope you're ready for a long recovery process!


	4. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have words to describe how incredibly blessed I am to have such a kind following for this story already. Not even 3K words had been posted until this chapter and this story already has 100+ kudos?? WHAT??? HOW???
> 
> Y'all are amazing and sweet. Thank you for sticking with me despite the lack of action up until this point. While I wouldn't call this chapter "action-y" per se, at the very least Zuko does more than just lie in bed and think and feel pain lol so there's that. Enjoy!

The chill of the South Pole was so unlike anything Zuko could remember experiencing before, but there was something beautiful about the place despite how unnatural such freezing temperatures felt against his skin. The sheets of ice, the gray of the sea, and the pillowy snow seemed so new and exciting. And terrifying. Zuko often found his own feet slipping against the hard ground and he clung to whoever had an arm within reach, trying not to fall flat on his face or behind. Aang seemed to find the whole experience fun but, as usual, Katara and Sokka kept their distance and watched with wary eyes.

His uncle remained close while they took a turn around the town, no, definitely a village. Most of the meager homes were barely formed tents made of hide and sometimes wood, but there were also some made entirely of packed snow that somehow managed to stay solid. Zuko would never have thought it possible or safe to stay in one of those snow houses had he not just emerged from one minutes ago, the very same place that he had been staying for at least a few days.

A flock of puffin-seals taking flight and the sound of children laughing drew Zuko’s eyes away from the sparse architecture and to the actual villagers. There... weren’t many. Mostly young children and older women. Zuko squinted, finding that strange but unable to decide why that was.

“Tuq! Get back here!” A woman yelled, running to grab one of the small boys who wandered perilously close to a strange, jagged scar in the ice. She tugged him away, eying Zuko and his uncle apprehensively before retreating back to a tent.

He looked away, back to the strange hole in the ice. It looked like a giant axe had been brought down, gouging an unsightly crevice all the way from the sea partway into the village. It couldn’t be safe for the villagers to have to avoid it so Zuko only found himself questioning more and more.

“What happened here?” he asked, his gaze never leaving the scar in the ice. He felt his uncle squeeze his arm gently before he began to speak.

“The hothead who led the men in that ship,” his uncle indicated a dark, coal-powered steel vessel floating idly on the sea several meters away, “had the crew ram it bow-first into the ice. A foolish risk if you ask me.”

Zuko surveyed the damage once again then looked back up at the ship, biting his bottom lip. “That seems dangerous.”

His uncle chuckled softly at his side. “Those in a rush rarely think their actions through.”

Zuko wasn’t sure what to make of those words. His uncle had said some cryptic things over the past however long Zuko had been recovering but there was something less dire about this despite the obvious danger the ship posed. Another puzzle Zuko’s blurry mind would have to unravel at another time.

“I should convince them to leave, I think,” his uncle said then turned and raised his voice. “Young Aang, did you not wish to show Zuko your flying bison?”

Aang, who had wandered off to speak to some of the smaller village children, broke away from the group and zipped over to them at breakneck speed. Zuko blinked, trying to wrap his brain around the sheer velocity behind Aang’s steps but all it did was make his head hurt worse so he stopped trying.

“Come with me, Zuko! Let’s go meet Appa!”

Zuko turned, trying to keep eyes on his uncle when he released his arm but Zuko had to spin around quickly, almost stumbling along with Aang around to the other side of the village’s snow-pile of an outer wall. Just beyond said wall was, well, a large hairy beast. Very large. Very hairy. The strange, immense nature of it clashed with Zuko’s perspective and a wave of pain lanced through his head, causing him to flinch and stiffen. Focusing on such a large thing all at once didn’t seem possible.

Zuko stopped several feet away, blinking rapidly to try and stymie the ache that came from trying to take everything in all at once. Aang carried on, going all the way up to the beast’s squished face to pat it on its wide nose.

“Hey Appa, this is Zuko. Say hello!” Aang grinned, broad and toothy, while the bison’s big, round eyes took in Zuko for a long moment. Then it opened it’s mouth wide, _so wide_ , and gave a loud yawn, the air from it’s exhale ruffling Aang’s clothing like a sudden breeze. When Zuko didn’t immediately relax Aang’s smile melted and he tilted his head.

“Zuko? It’s okay, Appa’s not something to be scared of.” Aang brightened again quickly, patting the bison’s nose again, very gently. “C’mere! I’m sure you’ll warm up to him if you just try.”

Zuko blinked and tried to focus on Aang instead of the giant in front of him. It seemed to help a bit, so he kept his eyes on Aang and stepped forward, slowly, to make his way closer. The flying bison, Appa, blinked slowly back at Zuko the closer he came. Unwilling to get quite so close to it’s mouth, Zuko instead reached the side of the beast’s neck and every so carefully reached out. His mitts brushed against the bison’s fur and then sunk into it. It looked... incredibly soft.

He glanced down at Aang just a few feet away and the younger boy’s eyes were alight with joy. Bolstered by his confidence, Zuko closed his eyes and leaned closer to Appa, gently resting against the bison’s bulk.

The fur was incredibly soft. Zuko breathed, and though there was a distinct musty scent to the fur there was also something earthy and pleasant about it but he couldn’t pinpoint why. The fur lightly tickled his nose but Zuko didn’t want to pull away, resting his weight against Appa with a soft exhale. Opening his eyes, he smiled at Aang.

“You’re right. Appa is nice.”

Aang tilted his head just the slightest bit to rest against the tip of Appa’s nose and his smile turned soft. The excitement that usually accompanied every word he said toned down, almost to a whisper. “I’m glad you like him.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, just basking in the added warmth that Appa brought with his calming presence until the sound of familiar bickering broke through their tranquility. Katara and Sokka, now laden with tightly bound bedrolls and backpacks, rounded the edge of the village wall and made their way towards them. Zuko stayed plastered to Appa’s side while they stepped closer as if he could melt into the bison fur and disappear.

“Gran Gran may have said to be nice but that goes _both ways_ , Katara.”

“You just need to stop being such a grouch about everything, Sokka. This is my only chance, you know!”

“I have every right to be grouchy about this!”

The continued to bicker all the way up until it came time to start loading up their packs. While Aang took over showing them how to properly tie their belongings down to the strange basket of a saddle Appa wore, Zuko slipped down, down, to rest on the ice. It made his pants cold but keeping his back against Appa’s chest was more than enough to make up for it. Closing his eyes again, Zuko tuned out the sounds around him and focused on the slow, steady breathes of the great beast behind him. There was something about this, just resting, just _breathing_ , that helped calm Zuko until his thoughts were placid.

A flying bison. It didn’t mean much to Zuko right now but he felt compelled to know more. In time he hoped he would.

“Nephew? Are you well?”

Zuko opened his eyes, not sure if he had fallen asleep or just lost himself in a semi-conscious state, but his uncle was there again before him. The look on the older man’s face was difficult to parse but it seemed like he was worried about something.

“... Uncle?” Zuko didn’t know what else to say, but just addressing his uncle seemed to calm the worry in his expression.

Aang jumped into Zuko’s view from somewhere above him, landing softly in the snow near his uncle. He beamed brighter than the sunlight shined now across the snowy landscape. “I got your things all packed, Iroh. Are you ready to go?”

His uncle nodded. “I believe so. Miss Kanna was kind enough to wish us safety on our long journey.”

“Ugh,” Zuko heard a voice mutter somewhere above him, “could you stop making eyes at our grandmother? _Sheesh_.”

Zuko lost track of the conversation somewhere but that didn’t seem to be a problem; his uncle didn’t even respond to the words spoken. Instead, he reached down and helped Zuko to his feet and led Zuko toward Appa’s side. It was a strange sight, watching his uncle climb up the thick fur until he pulled himself up and into the large basket atop Appa’s back. Zuko stood there a few seconds, unsure, but then Sokka looked over and down at him. Really looked at him.

Zuko blinked, not sure what he was seeing when a gloved hand reached down towards him. He hesitated only a moment before reaching back, gripping his mitt in the other and scrambled up Appa’s side with the extra leverage from above. Once he was in the basket, Zuko looked up but found Sokka already moving away to sit on the far end of the saddle, though considering it was round, he was more or less sitting as far away as he could from Zuko. Zuko couldn’t place why and his frustration built a dam in his throat, making it difficult to swallow.

His uncle placed a hand on his back and helped Zuko settle back against the side of the basket saddle. If he noticed the turmoil on Zuko’s face he didn’t mention it, instead turning back to address Aang at his place on Appa’s crown. “I think we’re all ready to go, young Airbender.”

“Alright!” Aang gathered the leather bindings attached to the bison’s horns and gave the brown fur underneath him a pat. “Let’s fly, Appa! Yip yip!”

Then a lot of things happened all at once. Zuko felt the flying bison tense under them then give a mighty leap, throwing his insides in a jumble up into his chest. A gasp escaped him, expecting a crash, but instead the air whipped up around them and surged Appa forward and up, up, up into the air. The fur-trimmed hood of his jacket flew off his head but the chill against his face couldn’t dampen the sudden elation that came from the lightness of flight. Katara giggled in surprise from her spot at the head of the saddle and behind him Zuko could feel his uncle’s chest rumbling with laughter.

“We’re flying!” cried Sokka, his face split into a grin that could only be described as brilliantly gleeful as his head whipped around to look at the rest of them. “He’s _really flying_!”

Realizing he suddenly had every eye on him, Sokka coughed and turned away to hide the spreading of rose on his cheeks but Zuko didn’t see why he felt the need to hide. His own amazement overshadowed whatever gloom he had felt before. Zuko grasped the side of the basket and stared across the horizon, icebergs and ice flows spreading out below them as they headed north. Their journey had just begun.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo is this month so I'm going to be pumping a lot of work into trying to get more words down and currently this story is my priority! I can't guarantee I'll post more than once a week still, considering I have to do a lot of research for later chapters, but I hope I can continue to entertain y'all with this relatively chill-so-far AU idea.
> 
> Also I... am not an expert on head trauma recovery at all but from what I've tried to research, it seems that recovering from head trauma induced amnesia is similar to recovering from a stroke and I know a bit more about how that works sooooo I'm going with what I feel make sense for how Zuko feels and processes things for now. If you have questions or criticisms, do let me know. I'm interested to hear what y'all have to say about how he's dealing with this in these tender stages.


End file.
